Chocolats de saint Valentin
by Ymia
Summary: C'est le 14 février aujourd'hui, et Yuan est bien décidé à se déclarer à Kratos. Armé de ses chocolats, il se met en quête de son séraphin, mais il n'est pas le seul...


**Auteur :** Ymia

**Disclaimer :** Je tiens à préciser que les personnages utilisés ici ne sont pas à moi et je ne veux pas me faire d'argent sur leur dos. Cependant, j'accepte toute donnation visant à me laisser au minimum Yuan, Kratos et Zelos...

**Remarque :** Les paroles précédées d'un tiret sont les paroles prononcées par les personnages à voix haute, alors que les paroles précédées d'un tiret mais en _italique_ sont les paroles des "petite voix" des personnages. Vous comprendrez en lisant. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chocolats de St Valentin**

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! s'exclama Yuan.

Fièrement campé devant le miroir en pied de sa chambre, vêtu de son pyjama bleu pâle avec des lapins blancs, ses chaussons lapins encore aux pieds, les cheveux décoiffés, ébouriffés par une nuit de sommeil agité, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, bref ; un Yuan à peine sorti du lit, se souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin ! s'annonça-t-il fièrement.

- _Et alors ?_ demanda la petite voix.

- Qui t'es toi ?

- _La petite voix…_

- Ah ok.

_- Alors ?_

- Alors quoi ?

_- Ben qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que se soit la St Valentin aujourd'hui ?_

- Ben c'est un jour très important…

- _… J'ai compris ! Tu veux te déclarer à Kratos aujourd'hui !_

- Chut ! Pas si fort…

_- …Je te rappelle que je suis dans ta tête et qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'entends…_

- Ah ben oui, c'est vrai ça…

- _Alors, j'ai raison ou pas ?_

- …Oui…

Yuan piqua un fard.

- _Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?_

- Je vais lui offrir des chocolats et le lui dire…

- _…C'est d'une originalité…_

- Ouais bon, ça va ! L'important c'est que je le lui dise, non ?

- _Si tu le dis…_

- Bon, j'y vais !

- _Dans cette tenue ?_

(Pour un récapitulatif de la tenue de Yuan, veuillez remonter de quelques lignes…)

- Oups !

YKYKYKYK

Après s'être douché, coiffé, brossé les dents, et avoir enfilé un pantalon noir et une fine chemise bleu pâle (le bleu lui va si bien…) Yuan ajouta une bague d'argent à son index droit et un collier du même métal…

_- Ca va ?! Tu veux pas te maquiller, non plus ?_

- Quoi ? Tu crois que j'en fais trop ? Je devrais peut être me changer…

-_ …Tu comptes lui offrir aujourd'hui ou demain, tes chocolats ?_

- …Mais j'ai le droit de me faire beau…

- _Tu es déjà naturellement beau, pas la peine d'en rajouter des tonnes !_

- Tu as raison, j'y vais !

-_ Enlève d'abord ces chaussons ridicules, crétin !_

YKYKYKYK

Yuan s'était caché derrière un arbre, sa boîte de chocolats dans les mains, épiant Kratos assit tranquillement sous un arbre, absorbé par sa lecture. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise mauve pâle, ouverte, laissant apparaître son torse bronzé et imberbe. Il avait un anneau à l'oreille gauche (une nouveauté) et portait des lunettes de lecture (bah à force de lire, il s'est un peu bousillé les yeux).

- _Ce mec est TOUJOURS en train de lire !_

Yuan poussa un soupir énamouré, toujours habilement dissimulé derrière son arbre.

- Il est si intelligent, si cultivé… Et cette façon qu'il a de lire, de tourner les pages, ses cheveux devant ses yeux, et…

- _STOP ! On dirait une lycéenne énamourée ! C'est intolérable…_

- Mais regarde-le ! Il est si…

- _Je sais, mais tu es là pour les chocolats, tu t'en souviens ?_

- Oui, les chocolats…

Yuan se secoua, et se redressa.

- Allez, j'y vais…

Il avança d'un pas, bien décidé à faire sa déclaration au plus vite.

- Kr…

- KRATOS !

Yuan se planqua derechef derrière son arbre, le cœur battant. Puis il risqua nerveusement un coup d'œil et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Kratos ne l'avait pas vu. Lloyd non plus d'ailleurs.

-_ MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ?!_

Yuan sursauta, frôlant la crise cardiaque.

- Tu m'as fait peur…

-_ Il t'en faut peu…mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?_

- Quitte à lui offrir des chocolats et à lui déclarer mon amour sans faille et éternel, je préfère que les autres ne le sachent pas…

- _…donc tu vas attendre que Lloyd en ait fini avec lui…_

- Oui…

- _…Même si c'est un rival potentiel ?_

- Oui…De quoi tu parles ?

- _Ben regarde…_

Yuan obéit et, toujours caché par son arbre, jeta un œil à Kratos et Lloyd. Juste à temps pour voir ce dernier offrir un paquet enveloppé de rouge au séraphin. Ce dernier l'accepta et dit quelque chose à Lloyd qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Kratos ouvrit le paquet et en sortit ce que Yuan identifia immédiatement comme étant du chocolat. Kratos sembla encore prononcer quelques mots et Lloyd lui répondit d'un air enjoué. Kratos lui sourit et en mangea un. Il sembla à Yuan que Kratos se figeait un court instant et qu'il avalait avec quelques difficultés le chocolat. Puis il releva la tête et sourit d'une façon un peu crispée à Lloyd, avec qui il échangea encore quelques paroles avant de s'éloigner. Kratos referma soigneusement la boîte de chocolats que son fils lui avait laissé et la posa près de lui, à l'ombre du chêne.

Yuan recommença à débattre intérieurement.

-_ Maintenant que Lloyd a fini, tu y vas ?_

- Qu…quoi ? Maintenant ?

-_ …Non, pas maintenant…à la Saint Glinglin…EVIDEMMENT, MAINTENANT, ABRUTI !_

- T'es méchante avec moi, pleurnicha le demi-elfe.

_- C'est pas de ma faute si t'as pas une once de courage…_

- …Comment ça « pas une once de courage » ?

- _Parfaitement…si t'en avais, du courage, tu serais allé lui dire dès le premier jour…_

- …Bon ! J'y vais !

- _Ouais ! Here we go !_

Yuan, un tantinet vexé par les paroles ô combien véridiques de la petite voix ( Y : JE SUIS TRES COURAGEUX ! ndla : hem…) avait bien entendu l'intention de démontrer sa bravoure en allant offrir du chocolat de St Valentin à Kratos, après lequel il soupirait depuis de longues années (PV : Dis comme ça, ça fait pas vraiment « acte de bravoure »…Y : Tais toi...). Il sortit – une nouvelle fois – de l'abri de son tronc d'arbre et ouvrit la bouche pour appeler le séraphin lorsque...

- Kra…

- Bonjour Kratos !

Yuan fit demi-tour et s'adossa à nouveau contre son arbre chéri, maudissant Colette, son air enjoué et la façon qu'elle avait de sautiller partout comme une idiote.

- Je te dispense de commentaires…

-_ Je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire…_

Yuan se retrouva donc encore une fois le témoin passablement frustré d'une nouvelle offrande de chocolat à SON Kratos…cette fois, le chocolat sembla plus à son goût que celui de Lloyd, et il sembla remercier l'Elue qui s'éloigna gaiement de son pas sautillant et ô combien énervant…

- Cette fois, c'est la bonne !

- _Vas-y, Yuan, mets le paquet !_

Yuan sortit donc encore une fois de sa cachette pour s'approcher de l'ange aux cheveux rouge. Son regard étant exclusivement concentré sur ce dernier, il ne vit pas la forme menaçante qui approchait à grande vitesse. Lorsqu'il prit conscience du danger, la « chose » était déjà sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier. La « chose » le bouscula rudement, à peine consciente de son existence, et il ne s'arrêta de tourner qu'en rentrant dans son arbre. A demi assommé, il ne vit pas Raine s'arrêter devant Kratos et lui tendre un paquet rempli de magnifiques chocolats. Heureusement pour lui, car la tête de Raine à ce moment là avait de quoi vous foutre les jetons. Kratos, légèrement nerveux (K : Raine fait peur quand elle veut… Les autres : C'est vrai… ndla : et même des fois quand elle le veut pas...) puisa dans la boîte de chocolats et en porta un à sa bouche. Il se crispa légèrement, et une fine goutte de sueur perla à sa tempe. Il avala avec quelques difficultés le chocolat et dit quelque chose à Raine, qui eut un rire de dément et repartit en courant comme une dératée, vers l'infini et au-delà…Kratos attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue pour commencer à tanguer, prémice d'un évanouissement…

La petite voix tenta de réveiller Yuan et l'exhorta à porter secours à Kratos.

- _Yuan ? YUAN ! Réveille toi ! Kratos est en train de tomber dans les pommes ! C'est ta chance !_

- mrfl..grmbl…

- _YUAN !_

- Quoi ?! Quoi ?!

-_ Kratos est en train de tomber dans les pommes ! Va l'aider ! C'est ta chance de briller à ses yeux en tant que celui qui l'a sauvé de l'empoisonnement ! Et accessoirement tu pourras l'embrasser et s'il se réveille, invoquer le traditionnel bouche-à-bouche…_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre Yuan. Cependant…

- Yuan ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ré…Régal ?

- Apparemment pas tant que ça…soupira le président de la société Lézaréno.

Il fouilla un instant dans ses poches et refila un flacon rempli d'un liquide orange à Yuan.

- Bois ça. Tu te sentiras mieux. Tu es le cinquième que Raine a percuté. Mais il y a pire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Le chocolat qu'elle a fait est beau à regarder, mais quand tu en manges…

- …tu te retrouves dans l'au-delà ?

- Presque…Je vais m'occuper de Kratos.

- De…de quoi ?

Mais Régal était déjà auprès de l'ange. Yuan tenta de se relever mais le choc avec l'arbre était encore trop récent et il ne parvint qu'à se ramasser.

- _Le flacon ! _souffla la petite voix.

Yuan obéit et avala le liquide d'un trait. Il se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il se releva et se tourna vers Kratos.

- _Trop tard…_ soupira la petite voix.

En effet, Kratos s'était rassit, et, malgré un air quelque peu hébété - forcément, il vient de frôler la mort - il avait l'air d'avoir pleinement recouvré ses esprits. Il échangea quelques mots avec Régal qui lui tendit une boîte que Kratos ouvrit immédiatement. Il puisa une bonne poignée de son contenu et le mangea avec ce qui semblait de la reconnaissance. Yuan eut un petit pincement au cœur. Encore un qui lui offrait du chocolat. Le pire, c'était que cette fois, il en avait puisé une bonne quantité. Mais il était vrai que Régal cuisinait bien, et ses chocolats devaient être bien meilleurs que les siens… Régal s'éloigna bientôt dans la même direction que Raine et Kratos s'adossa de nouveau à son chêne.

-_ Bon…cette fois, on vérifie qu'il n'y a personne à droite, et personne à gauche, et on y va !_

- D'accord…

Personne à droite…personne à gauche…Yuan avança d'un pas, et…

- Bonjour Kratos !

- _J'y crois pas !_ se lamenta la petite voix. _En l'air ! Elle peut pas marcher comme tout le monde, non ?_

Martel descendait en effet du ciel (ndla : C'est l'ange Gabriel qui vient féconder Marie ! Y : NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ?! ndla : Si on peut plus rire, maintenant…) et se posa près de Kratos qui se leva pour accueillir avec un sourire la gardienne de l'Arbre de vie. Après quelques paroles échangées, elle lui tendit un paquet et repartit. Kratos le posa près des autres et se rassit. La petite voix repartit à l'assaut, boostant Yuan qui se décourageait peu à peu.

- _Cette fois, on court et on s'arrête pas avant d'être arrivés à Kratos !_

Yuan hocha la tête, l'air froidement déterminé, et fonça. Quelqu'un fut de nouveau plus rapide que lui. Zelos le dépassa et Yuan s'arrêta, maudissant de toutes ses forces tous les Elus, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, de Sylvarant ou de Tesse'halla, blond ou roux…Une nouvelle fois, il regarda Kratos se faire offrir du chocolat et le savourer, pendant que l'Elu attendait près de lui. Puis ce dernier s'en alla, apparemment soulagé que son chocolat ait été apprécié.

Il s'avança une nouvelle fois. Il ouvrait la bouche pour interpeller l'ange qui hantait ses pensées le jour et ses rêves la nuit, quand un gros POUF se fit soudain entendre. Sheena apparut presque aussitôt. Yuan se laissa tomber face contre terre, désespéré.

- _Allons, allons… c'est pas grave ! On y arrivera, tu verras…_

Sheena offrit ses chocolat puis attendit, comme Zelos un peu avant elle, puis elle repartit dans un nouveau POUF retentissant quand elle fut assurée que son chocolat avait un goût acceptable.

- _Allez, cette fois on y arrivera ! Courage !_

- Je crois pas, non…

Confirmant ses dires, Genis passa très vite devant eux, les bras chargés de chocolats de différentes couleurs et formes avant de se précipiter sur Kratos. Yuan continua à regarder l'herbe pousser. Il en avait marre qu'on offre des chocolats à Kratos…et surtout, il en avait marre de pas pouvoir lui offrir SES chocolats…

-_ Genis est reparti…_ l'informa la petite voix.

- Bien…je vais peut-être ENFIN pouvoir y aller…dit Yuan en se relevant.

C'était sans compter...

- SALUT YUAN !!!

...Mithos.

Le gamin blond lui sauta dessus et le pauvre Yuan s'étala sur le sol sous ce poids pas si léger que ça…

- Bah, Yuan, ça va pas ?

- …

- Yuan ?

- …

- T'es mort ?

- …

- Bon, bah tant pis alors…NYOH ! KRATOS !

Mithos laissa tomber Yuan – qui était déjà à terre, rappelons le – et se précipita sur Kratos.

- …Il est parti ?

-_ Oui…_

- Je peux me relever ?

- _Oui…_

- Bien…

Yuan se releva, s'épousseta, et jeta un œil autour de lui…personne. A part Kratos, sous son arbre, sans Mithos, évidemment.

- _Bien,_ soupira la petite voix. _Je vois pas qui d'autre pourrait d'empêcher d'offrir ton chocolat, maintenant…_

- Moi non plus…

Il s'avança donc, légèrement nerveux, quand soudain…(ndla : Vous pensiez que c'était fini ?) Yuan se retrouva une troisième fois à terre, écrasé par Noïshe qui se mit en devoir de lui lécher consciencieusement le visage.

- C'est officiel…annonça Yuan…je hais les Arshis…

- _C'est pas réciproque, on dirait…_

Yuan repoussa Noïshe, agacé, et se rendit compte que Préséa parlait avec Kratos. A cette vue, Yuan se sentit profondément découragé, et, jetant un dernier regard à Kratos, s'éloigna, le coeur lourd.

- _Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

- Je rentre.

- _Mais…et le chocolat ?_

- Tant pis… C'est pas grave…

- _Mais…mais…et ta déclaration ?!_

- De toute façon, il m'aurait rejeté…

- _Mais…t'as même pas essayé ! Comment tu peux savoir que…_

Yuan se mit à courir, refusant d'écouter encore cette petite voix très chiante, et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, sans se douter du regard ambré posé sur lui. Kratos s'excusa auprès de Préséa, se releva, et partit dans la même direction qu'avait prise Yuan, un paquet soigneusement enveloppé à la main.

YKYKYKYK

Yuan était de retour dans ses appartements, et se lamentait, assis sur son lit, les chocolats posés non loin de lui. La petite voix ne cessait de le harceler, lui hurlant de retourner voir Kratos.

- _Tout le monde y est passé, tu aurais pu y aller ! Plus rien ne se dressait entre toi et lui !_

- Je suis sûr qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose. Il y a TOUJOURS quelque chose…

- _Et moi je te dit que cette fois était la bonne !_

- De toute façon, jamais j'aurais pu lui dire…

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout, et ce depuis le premier jour ! J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire que jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre autant que lui, que je serais prêt à mourir pour lui, que je voudrais le rendre le plus heureux possible, que….

- Et pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas dit ?

- Tu le fais exprès ? T'as vu tout ce qui s'est passé ? Jusqu'à Zelos et Préséa qui lui ont offert du chocolat ! J'avais aucune chance de…

Il y eut un silence.

Yuan venait de se rendre compte d'une chose.

-_ Il en a mis un temps avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était plus moi qui lui répondait,_ soupira la petite voix.

Yuan se retourna lentement, et fit face à Kratos, qui attendait tranquillement dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant.

- Je peux entrer ?

Yuan acquiesça, trop étonné pour parler. Kratos entra donc, et vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit, puis avisa le petit paquet posé près de l'ange aux cheveux bleus. Il le prit et regarda Yuan, qui lui, n'osait pas lever les yeux sur le séraphin.

- Je peux l'ouvrir ? demanda Kratos

Yuan hocha vigoureusement la tête, plus rouge qu'une pivoine. (ndla : ça doit faire bizarre d'avoir un visage rouge et des cheveux bleus…)

Kratos ouvrit donc délicatement le paquet, et prit un des chocolats qu'elle contenait. Un chocolat en forme de cœur. Il sourit puis dit doucement :

- Du chocolat noir…mon préféré…

- Je sais…je…je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir…

- Et tu as eu raison.

Kratos porta le chocolat à sa bouche, et en apprécia la saveur. Yuan lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, apparemment très gêné.

- C'est bon ? risqua-t-il finalement.

- Divin, lui répondit Kratos en en prenant un deuxième. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

- Oui…avoua-t-il.

Yuan poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, son chocolat était bon.

- …Yuan ?

- Qu..quoi ?

- Ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, (Yuan, dont le visage avait retrouvé une teinte à peu près normale, vira à nouveau au rouge pivoine) tu le pensais vraiment ?

Yuan ne répondit pas, trop occupé à balayer la pièce du regard, évitant une seule chose du regard, à savoir le séraphin aux cheveux de feu. Qu'allait-il faire ? Tout nier ? Il pourrait aussi bien le faire, après tout, il n'avait pas cité une seule fois son nom durant son monologue, il pourrait très bien faire croire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre…Mais Kratos était loin d'être idiot, il avait du comprendre, il avait sûrement compris, puisqu'il avait compris que la boîte de chocolats lui était destinée…Il avait peut-être même déjà accepté les sentiments de Yuan, puisqu'il avait mangé ses chocolats…mais peut-être que c'était lui, Yuan, qui se faisait des idées…peut-être que Kratos n'avait pas compris, peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas, peut-être que….

- Yuan ?

Kratos s'était un peu rapproché, et, lui passant un doigt sous le menton, l'avait remis face à lui. Yuan ne pouvant plus désormais échapper au regard ambré de son ami. De toute façon, le voulait-il vraiment ?

- Yuan…est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Je…

- Réponds moi franchement.

- …Oui.

La seconde d'après, il se plaquait une main devant la bouche, horrifié. Le mot était sorti tout seul.

- _Fallait bien que je t'aide un peu, on y restait cent ans de plus, sinon…_

_-_ Oh, toi, la petite voix, je vais te…, pensa le demi-elfe.

Yuan fut à nouveau interrompu dans le cours de ces pensées par Kratos. Celui-ci avait écarté la main de Yuan, et s'était à nouveau rapproché.

- Ça tombe bien, souffla-t-il, parce que moi aussi…

Et il l'embrassa. Yuan, surpris, ne réagit que quand il sentit la langue de Kratos lui caresser les lèvres. Il ferma alors les yeux, et se laissa aller dans les bras de son séraphin aux cheveux de feu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Yuan en voulait plus, mais Kratos sortit alors d'on ne sait où un petit paquet soigneusement emballé. (ndla : Où l'avait-il caché ? K : Un mystère de plus dans le monde…)

- Tiens, dit-il en le refilant à Yuan. C'est ton cadeau de Saint Valentin.

Yuan lui fit un grand sourire, et ouvrit le paquet. Il contenait un curieux mélange de chocolats noirs à la noisette, des fourrés praliné, des chocolats à la liqueur, d'autres à la cerise et des fondants.

- Comme je te sais gourmand, je t'ai pris un peu de tout, expliqua Kratos. Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il ensuite, voyant que Yuan ne répondait pas.

- C'est parfait, lui répondit l'ange aux cheveux bleus en le remerciant d'un baiser.

- _Ben voilà, tout est bien qui finit bien !_ commenta la petite voix

_- _Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec toi lui répondit Yuan en pensée.

* * *

-_ Je te l'avait dit, non, que c'était réciproque ! Tu me crois, maintenant ?_

_-_ Oui…je ne remettrais plus jamais tes paroles en doute, répondit Kratos à sa petite voix

- _Tout de même…je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi…__

* * *

_

( Pour tout ceux qui se demanderaient ce qui s'est dit entre Kratos et tout les autres, et pourquoi il a reçut autant de chocolats…Alors allons-y dans l'ordre, la joie, et la bonne humeur ! )

N°1 : Lloyd

- KRATOS ! hurla Lloyd en se dirigea vers son père.

Kratos arrêta sa lecture et releva la tête. Lloyd s'arrêta devant lui, l'air quelque peu nerveux, mais resta silencieux. L'ange décida de l'aider un peu…

- _Y'a intérêt, sinon on en a encore pour demain…_

- Oui, Lloyd ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh…commença le jeune homme en rouge.

- _Çà commence bien…_

- Oui ?

- Ben…c'est la St Valentin aujourd'hui, et…en fait, je voulais savoir si…je…ben en fait j'ai fait des chocolats et je voulais te demander ton avis ! finit-il précipitamment en tendant une boîte enveloppée de rouge.

- C'est pour moi ? s'étonna Kratos

- _Nan, c'est pour l'éléphant bleu à rayures jaune derrière toi…_ railla la petite voix.

- Ben oui, t'es mon papa quand même ! répliqua Lloyd avec un grand sourire.

- …merci, Lloyd.

Kratos ouvrit donc le paquet, et prit un des chocolats qu'ils contenaient.

- _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Chose étrange, ils n'avaient pas tous la même forme, ni la même couleur, ni même la même odeur…

- _J'le sens assez mal quand même…_

Tout à coup assez nerveux, Kratos s'efforça pourtant de ne laisser rien paraître et en prit un qui lui paraissait acceptable.

- _Ne fait pas ça, Kratos…_

Assez inquiet quant à la suite, il le fourra dans sa bouche.

- _Trop tard…_

- Alors ? demanda Lloyd

- _…Faut vraiment répondre ?_

- …c'est…hum…c'est toi qui l'a fait ? interrogea Kratos en avalant assez difficilement la « chose ».

- Oui ! lui répondit son fils. J'ai trouvé la recette dans un des vieux livres de cuisine que papa utilisait ! (ndla : Lloyd a deux pères, pour ceux qu'auraient oublié, Kratos, qui subit ; et Dirk, le nain qu'a des recettes bizarres ; souvenez vous du pot-au-feu nain…)

- _… _fit la petite voix.

- …Je m'en doutais…

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas bon ?

- _Sois sincère, allez !_

- Si, si ! C'est juste…surprenant… ( _Trouillard !_ ) Euh…Tu vas en offrir à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui ! A Zelos !

-_ Paix à son âme…_

- Ah…Et bien, bonne chance…

- Merci ! A plus tard, papa !

- A plus tard…

Lloyd s'éloigna, apparemment heureux, et Kratos pria pour que le palais de Zelos résiste au goût des chocolats de Lloyd…un goût qui ressemblait à un curieux mélange de poulet et de choux de bruxelles…

N°2 : Colette

- Bonjour Kratos !

- _Tiens ! V'là la cruche, maintenant…--_ (ndla : J'ADOOOOORE cette petite voix, pas vous ? )

L'ange interrompit une nouvelle fois sa lecture et regarda Colette venir vers lui en sautillant gaiement, tel un cabri lâché en pleine nature et heureux de jouir de ce don merveilleux qu'est la vie. Mais revenons à nos moutons, euh, à notre cabri, c'est-à-dire à l'Elue de Sylvarant (ndla : Vous suivez ? Non ? Tant pis ! ). Colette s'était arrêtée devant Kratos et lui tendait un paquet.

- Tiens ! Je les ai fait pour toi !

- _On t'a rien demandé !_

- Merci, Colette, c'est très gentil de ta part.

- Tu veux bien les goûter, s'il te plaît ?

- _Parce qu'en plus il faut les goûter ?_

- Avec plaisir, lui répondit le séraphin.

Kratos ouvrit donc le paquet et y trouva de ravissants chocolats en forme de… marteau.

- C'est…très original, Colette…

- _Cette fille a une case en moins…_

Il prit un des chocolats et l'enfourna. A sa grande surprise, ce fut…plutôt bon.

- Ils sont délicieux, Colette.

- C'est vrai ? Chouette !

- _Au moins, ils chassent le goût de ceux de Lloyd…_

- Je vais en offrir à tout le monde ! A plus tard, Kratos !

- Au revoir, Colette.

- _C'est ça, c'est çà…Comment Lloyd a pu la supporter pendant toutes ces années, ça me dépasse…_

N°3 : Raine

Kratos posa le paquet de Colette près de celui de Lloyd et reprit son livre. Il avait avancé d'environ trois lignes lorsque la petite voix lui fournit une indication qui l'intéressa au plus haut point.

- _Séraphin aux cheveux bleus à 9 heures._

Kratos se risqua donc à jeter un coup d'œil, quand il sentit la terre trembler légèrement. Quelque chose approchait, quelque chose d'assez lourd pour faire trembler le sol, et qui semblait approcher rapidement.

Il releva vivement la tête, et vit du coin de l'œil un certain séraphin aux cheveux bleus tourner sur lui-même avant de se faire lui même agresser par un monstre d'une nouvelle espèce. Il ne dut la vie qu'à son cœur très résistant et à ses nerfs d'acier trempé.

En effet, un être humain normal serait peut-être mort de peur s'il avait vu Raine Sage, professeur d'école et guérisseuse attitrée, les yeux exorbités, et brillant d'une lueur plus qu'inquiétante.

- _Qu'est-ce que… ?_

- Bonjour Kratos, ça va ? commença Raine avec un sourire de démente, et le regard qui va avec.

- Euh…

- Moi aussi, merci, continua-t-elle à toute vitesse. Tu veux bien goûter un de mes chocolats ?

- Euh…

Kratos jeta un œil inquiet à la boîte qu'elle lui brandissait sous le nez. Les chocolats avaient l'air…parfaits. Et c'est bien cela qui l'inquiétait. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de goûter à la cuisine de Raine, et, disons-le franchement, il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer. Cependant, voyant le regard enfiévré et très impatient de Raine, et connaissant sa force de frappe (ndla : Souvenons nous des coups que prenaient Lloyd, Genis et Zelos), il n'avait aucune envie de la contrarier…

- Alors ? fit Raine d'un ton très menaçant.

- D'accord…répondit Kratos, se préparant au pire.

Il piocha un chocolat en priant tout les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas avoir à regretter ce choix. Il le porta lentement à sa bouche, et en croqua un tout petit morceau.

- Alors ? répéta Raine, plus curieuse que menaçante à présent.

Kratos eut la désagréable impression d'être un cobaye sur lequel on tentait différentes expériences plus ou moins risquées…ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant que le goût du chocolat n'envahisse sa bouche. C'était…

C'était tout simplement _horrible_. Le pire chocolat que Kratos n'est jamais mangé. Le malheureux petit morceau qu'il avait croqué avait un goût immonde. Il se demanda sérieusement à un moment si Raine n'avait pas voulu l'empoisonner, parce que dans ce cas, c'était réussi ! Il se força à avaler, ne serait-ce que pour ne plus avoir à supporter cet ignoble goût. De légères gouttes de sueur apparurent sur ses tempes pendant qu'il s'efforçait de garder un visage impassible. Il leva les yeux vers Raine, qui attendait son verdict. Surtout, ne pas dire la vérité, où il ne survivrait pas.

- Je…je n'ai jamais rien mangé de tel… C'est…c'est stupéfiant…

- C'est vrai ? Youpiiiiiii !

Raine repartit alors comme elle était venue, c'est-à-dire à toute vitesse, sans aucun respect pour ce qui l'entourait, que ce soit minéral, végétal, animal ou humain, en hurlant quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « Régal chéri, c'est ton tour maintenant » et en partant d'un grand rire hystérique. Quant à Kratos…

-_ Kratos ? Ça va ?_ demanda la petite voix, inquiète.

Son inquiétude était fondée. En effet, Kratos ne se sentait pas bien. Mais pas bien du tout. Sa vue se troublait, il avait des sueurs froides et son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Le paysage alentours devenait de plus en plus sombre…

- _Kratos ? Kratos ! Non ! Ne te laisse pas aller !_

Trop tard. Kratos sombra dans les ténèbres.

Et se retrouva dans un immense champ de fleurs, près d'un fleuve. Il promena son regard alentours, se demandant ce que diable il pouvait bien faire là, et où était son arbre et son livre ; et c'était quoi ce fleuve bizarre.

- _T'es mort, vieux…_ lui apprit la petite voix.

- De…Quoi ?! s'exclama Kratos. Mais…mais…

- _Enfin, pas tout à fait, en fait… Disons plutôt que t'es entre la vie et la mort, et que si tu traverse ce fleuve, tu seras bien mort._

- Mais…mais je veux pas mourir, moi !

- _T'avais qu'à pas manger ce chocolat !_

- Parce que j'avais le choix, peut-être ? s'énerva l'ange.

- _On a toujours le choix ! Quoique, dans ce cas là, j'avoue que…_

- Je veux retourner dans mon corps ! cria Kratos. Dis-moi comment faire !

- _Mais j'en sais rien, moi !_ hurla à son tour la petite voix. _Je suis que la voix de tes pulsions et de tes sentiments débridés, moi, pas le Saint Esprit ou je sais pas quoi d'autre !_

Alors que cette discussion était bien partie pour durer, Kratos se sentit soudain attiré par quelque chose. Il se retourna, et aperçut une lumière, à l'opposé du fleuve.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- _C'est le monde réel ! Fonce !_

Kratos se laissa donc emporter par la lumière, et quelques micros secondes après, il réintégra son corps. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et aperçut une abondante chevelure bleue. Dans un moment de pur délire, il crut que c'était Yuan qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, mais il fut bien vite ramené à la dure réalité de la vie quand son sauveur prit la parole.

- ça va Kratos ?

N°4 : Régal

Régal. Il avait été sauvé par Régal.

- _La vie est parfois injuste…_ soupira la petite voix.

Le président de la société Lézaréno l'aida à s'asseoir, et lui tendit une petite fiole, remplit d'un liquide vert pâle. Kratos l'avala d'un coup, et se sentit ragaillardi.

- Merci… dit-il.

- De rien. Mais tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Un peu plus et c'était fini.

- _Gloups…_

- Tiens, prends ça… continua Régal.

Il lui tendit un paquet où se trouvaient plusieurs chocolats, d'ailleurs fort appétissants. Il se dépêcha d'en attraper plusieurs et de les enfourner, laissant le goût des fondants de Régal envahir son palais pour le débarrasser des restes de poisons, pardon, des restes des chocolats de Raine…

- Je te laisse, il faut que je prévienne les autres, fit Régal

Kratos lui fit un signe de tête, et Régal s'éloigna rapidement pour aller sauver d'éventuelles nouvelles victimes du chocolat empoisonné…

N°5 : Martel

Kratos s'adossa de nouveau à son arbre, les yeux clos, tentant de se remettre de cette expérience traumatisante.

- _On a frôlé la catastrophe,_ souffla la petite voix

- Clair…répondit Kratos.

- _Voyons le bon côté des choses, ça aurait pu être pire…_

- Ah oui ?! fit Kratos, sceptique

- _Ben oui… Tu aurais pu mourir, par exemple…_

- … C'est une logique sans faille…

- Bonjour Kratos !

- _Dans la famille Casse-pied, je voudrais l'ex-déesse dégénérée… Bonne pioche !_

En effet, mesdames et messieurs, sous vos yeux ébahis, voici Martel, ex-déesse précédemment endormie (PV : Et qui aurait mieux fait de le rester), qui descend du ciel vers Kratos, tel un ange descendant féconder une vierge innocente (K : euh… Y : C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE CIRQUE ?! ). Enfin bref, vous l'aurez compris, Martel descendait d'on ne sait où vers Kratos, avec – évidemment – un panier sous le bras, et –re-évidemment – rempli de boîtes de chocolats fait maison.

Elle se posa près de Kratos qui se leva pour l'accueillir dignement (ndla : C'est une ancienne déesse tout de même, et en plus maintenant c'est a gardienne de l'arbre de vie, alors, forcément…).

- Bonjour, Martel, commença Kratos

- C'est une belle journée, non ? lui répondit la demi-elfe

-_ Me dit pas qu'elle vient te voir uniquement pour parler du TEMPS ?!_

- En effet…et, euh…Mithos n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il joue à cache-cache avec Noïshe, lui apprit-elle

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout…_

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Ah, oui, tu fais bien de me le rappeler !

- _Parce qu'elle avait oublié ?!_

Elle fouilla quelques instants dans son panier avant d'en retirer un paquet et de le lui tendre.

- Voilà ! Bonne St Valentin !

- Merci, fit Kratos en prenant le paquet offert.

- Je te laisse, il me reste une dizaine de paquets à donner aux autres…dit Martel en reprenant son envol.

- _Au moins elle nous gonfle pas longtemps…_

Kratos posa le paquet près des autres et se rassit, profitant du calme ambiant, qui, il le sentait du plus profond de son âme de guerrier endurci, ne durerait pas longtemps…

N°6 : Zelos

- _C'est peut-être une illusion d'optique, mais il me semble voir Yuan s'approcher de toi…_

- Où ça ?

-_ Ben, à ta gauche…_

Kratos se tourna légèrement dans la direction indiquée, mais tout ce qu'il put voir fut un Elu vêtu de rose, de blanc et à la longue chevelure rouge se diriger droit vers lui…

- _C'est officiel… Tu n'as pas de chance…_

- Salut mon ange !

- _Je hais ce mec et ces petits noms à la con…_

- Bonjour, Zelos.

- Bien, comme je passais par là, et que je t'ai vu, assis là, tout seul, je me suis dit que j'allais te faire une petite visite de courtoisie et…

- Epargne moi tes longs discours, et dis-moi ce que tu veux, soupira Kratos

- ...Très bien…En fait, c'est la St Valentin et je voulais que tu goûtes mes chocolats pour que je sache s'ils sont suffisamment bons pour que je puisse les offrir.

- D'accord…Donne…

Kratos tendit la main et Zelos y déposa un unique chocolat. Kratos l'engloutit et ferma les yeux afin de juger au mieux le goût du chocolat (ndla : Il est très consciencieux…). Le chocolat au lait confectionné par Zelos avait un goût agréable, et fondait littéralement en bouche. En un mot comme en cent : délicieux.

- C'est bon…

- _Faut pas exagérer non plus… Je suis sûr que Yuan aurait fait mieux…_

- C'est vrai ? demanda Zelos, apparemment soulagé.

- C'est vrai.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama l'Elu.

Il allait repartir quand il se ravisa et demanda.

- Au fait, tu ne saurais pas où est Lloyd ?

Kratos lui indiqua la direction qu'avait prise son fils quelques instants auparavant, et Zelos repartit de plus belle, pressé d'offrir le chocolat à son aimé.

N°7 : Sheena

- Yuan est toujours là ? s'enquit Kratos

- _Oui ! …euh non…_

- Faut savoir !

- _Ben disons qu'il arrivait, mais que Sheena est apparue, et qu'il est tombé, et qu'il frappe le sol comme un désespéré…_

- Bonjour Kratos.

- Sheena.

La ninja de Mizuho tendit sans un mot un chocolat à Kratos, qui le prit, le mangea, et s'efforça de ne pas le recracher trop vite.

- C'est…euh…

- Mangeable ou pas ? voulut savoir Sheena

- …mangeable.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Bonne journée.

POUF. Sheena avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée. (ndla : un vrai petit ninja !)

- _…Bizarre…_

- Très…

N°8 : Genis

- A qui le tour ?

- _La demi-portion…_

- Bon…bonjour Kratos…fit Genis, essouflé.

Le jeune demi-elfe avait les bras chargés de paquets, tous remplis de chocolats de différentes formes et couleurs, et avait les joues rouges d'avoir tant couru.

- Je voudrais juste savoir si tu savais quels chocolats plairaient à Mithos.

Kratos jeta un œil critique à la pile de friandises, et donna la réponse la plus sincère possible à Genis.

- Tous.

- _ÇA c'est une réponse !_ railla la petite voix.

- …Ah…fit Genis, fataliste. Euh… Eh bien, merci, Kratos…

- De rien…

Genis repartit plus lentement, se disant que s'il ne voulait pas que son ami demi-elfe et anciennement chef de l'organisation la plus puissante qui ait jamais existé sur les deux monde, et accessoirement ancien psychopathe ne tombe malade suite à une indigestion due à un trop plein de douceurs, il ferait bien d'enlever quelques (voire beaucoup) de chocolats de cette pile…

N°9 : Mithos

- _Yuan tente une nouvelle approche… Réussira-t-il cette fois ?_ annonça la petite voix, imitant un commentateur sportif.

Kratos se força à ne pas regarder dans la direction du séraphin. Connaissant Yuan, il lui fallait beaucoup de courage et de volonté pour venir lui parler en ce jour béni pour tout les amoureux, surtout si c'était pour ce que Kratos croyait que c'était… (ndla : Vous suivez ? Non ? Tant pis !)

- SALUT YUAN !!!

- _Apparemment non ! C'est incroyable mesdames et messieurs, il semblerait que Yuan se soit fait plaqué violemment au sol par un joueur adverse…_ continua la petite voix.

Kratos soupira. Il avait reconnu la voix de Mithos, et il plaignait sincèrement Yuan. Depuis que ce dernier avait annoncé à Martel qu'il ne l'aimait pas, Mithos avait radicalement changé son comportement vis-à-vis de l'ex-chef des Renégats. Et il n'était pas sûr que Yuan appréciait ce changement…

- NYOH ! KRATOS ! XD

- _Le joueur adverse se dirige maintenant vers sa prochaine victime…_

En effet, Mithos lui sauta dessus, le faisant basculer dans l'herbe. Kratos, dont le voyage dans l'au-delà était encore tout récent, n'avait pas suffisamment récupéré pour le repousser efficacement. Mithos en profita pour se faire câliner tout son saoul.

- Euh…Mithos ? dit Kratos, qui commençait à étouffer sous l'étreinte du blond.

- Oui ?

- Euh…Tu…Au fait ! Genis te cherche !

- C'est vrai ?! Il est où ?

- Par là ! fit Kratos en pointant difficilement du doigt la direction qu'avait prise Genis quelques instants auparavant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Mithos, qui fonça dans la direction indiquée en hurlant « GENIIIIIIISS !!! ».

Kratos se releva avec dignité, et s'adossa à son arbre chéri pour reprendre contenance.

N°10 : Préséa

- Bon, et maintenant ?

- _Ben Yuan semble se remettre du choc…Il se relève…Il vérifie que ses vêtements sont propres…Il regarde dans ta direction…Maintenant il regarde autour de lui…Je le comprends, moi aussi je me méfierais si j'avais été autant bousculé, secoué, piétiné en une seule journée…Ah ! Ça y est ! Il arrive ! Il a l'air un peu nerveux…_

Kratos le comprenait. Lui aussi était nerveux…Il avait hâte d'entendre ce que Yuan avait à lui dire…

_- Aïe !_

- Quoi ?! fit Kratos, alarmé.

- _Noïshe…_

- Oh, non… se désola le séraphin.

Il avait tenté d'expliquer à Noïshe que Yuan détestait que le protozoaire lui saute dessus à tout bout de champ, ou encore que l'ange aux cheveux bleus n'aimait pas être transporté dans sa gueule comme un vulgaire bout de bois, mais l'animal n'avait rien voulu entendre. Pire, après cette « explication », les marques d'affection avec Yuan avaient connu un regain d'énergie.

Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi Noïshe tenait tant à Yuan…

- _Etre humanoïde en approche._ annonça la petite voix

- Gné ? fut la réponse très intelligible de Kratos.

- _Préséa arrive._ traduisit-elle en soupirant.

En effet, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses arriva peu de temps après que la petite voix l'eut annoncée, et se planta devant Kratos en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il eut un court silence, que Kratos jugea bon de rompre.

- Oui ?

- Regal pense que pour la prochaine fête de Klonoa, je devrais distribuer des friandises aux enfants, histoire d'avoir un peu plus de succès.

- …Et ? demanda le séraphin après un nouveau silence.

- J'ai confectionné ces chocolats, mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont suffisamment bons pour être distribués. Mon sens du goût est quelque peu déréglé à cause du Cristal du Cruxis. J'ai donc besoin d'un cobaye.

- …Et tu as pensé à moi, c'est ça ?

- Je me suis dit que tu étais le plus résistant du groupe, et que tu étais donc le plus qualifié pour les goûter.

- _Rassurant, n'est-il pas ?_

- Très bien…soupira Kratos, fataliste.

Préséa lui tendit donc un paquet, et Kratos attrapa presque machinalement un chocolat qu'il fourra dans sa bouche tout aussi mécaniquement. A sa grande surprise, les chocolats étaient mangeables. Un peu trop sucré à son goûts, mais tout bonnement parfaits pour des enfants. Alors qu'il en faisait la remarque à la jeune fille, il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Il se tourna vers la gauche, et vit Yuan qui s'éloignait lentement, tête basse. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à courir, filant droit vers la ville qui se dressait au loin.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui courir après ?_

Kratos s'excusa auprès de Préséa, et se releva. Il allait s'élancer derrière Yuan, quand la petite voix le rappela à l'ordre.

- _Le paquet !_

Dire qu'il avait faillit l'oublier…Il se pencha, et ramassa un paquet de taille moyenne, soigneusement enveloppé. Puis il se mit à courir dans la direction que Yuan avait prise.

_La confrontation…_

Il était maintenant devant la chambre de l'ex-chef des Renégats, un peu essoufflé, et se demandant si finalement l'idée était si bonne que ça…

- _Tu vas pas te remettre à douter maintenant ?_

_-_ Mais…Et s'il ne m'aime pas ?

- _Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Kratos Aurion, tu vas faire ta déclaration aujourd'hui, même si tu dois te prendre un râteau !_

Même si cette perspective n'était pas des plus encourageante, Kratos pris donc son courage à deux mains et s'apprêté à frapper quand il entendit soudain Yuan dire :

- Je suis sûr qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose…Il y a TOUJOURS quelque chose !

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, curieux, et écouta la suite.

- …De toute façon, jamais j'aurais pu lui dire…

Il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Lui dire quoi ?

A sa grande surprise, Yuan ne se retourna même pas, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées. Cependant, il lui répondit…

- Lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout, et ce depuis le premier jour ! J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire que jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre autant que lui, que je serais prêt à mourir pour lui, que je voudrais le rendre le plus heureux possible, que…

- Et pourquoi tu ne le lui as pas dit ? demanda à nouveau Kratos en ouvrant plus largement la porte.

Le séraphin aux cheveux de feu se demandait avec nervosité si c'était de lui que Yuan parlait, ou s'il en aimait un autre.

- _Qui veux-tu que ce soit sinon toi ? Je te rappelle qu'il a fait le pied de grue presque toute la matinée derrière un arbre pour…_

_-_ Silence ! lui ordonna mentalement Kratos.

Il ne voulait rien manquer des révélations de Yuan. Il voulait en être sûr. Yuan qui continuait à répondre à ses questions, sans se rendre compte qu'il était là.

- Tu le fais exprès ? T'as vu tout ce qui s'est passé ? Jusqu'à Zelos et Préséa qui lui ont offert du chocolat ! J'avais aucune chance de…

Le séraphin aux cheveux bleus s'interrompit brusquement. Kratos, lui, se sentait soulagé. Yuan venait d'avouer que c'était lui qu'il avait guetté tout ce temps.

- _Parce que t'en doutais encore ?_

Kratos ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il était trop occupé à sourire à Yuan qui s'était tourné vers lui, amusé par la surprise qu'il lisait sur son visage.

- Je peux entrer ?

- _Comme s'il allait dire non…_

En effet, Yuan acquiesça d'un signe de tête, semblant trop abasourdi pour parler. Kratos entra donc dans la pièce, et vint s'asseoir près de son ami. Il remarqua un petit paquet posé entre Yuan et lui. Il le prit, bizarrement ému, et regarda l'ange aux cheveux bleus, qui n'osait pas croiser son regard.

- Je peux l'ouvrir ? demanda-t-il doucement

Yuan hocha vigoureusement la tête, rougissant à vue d'œil. Il reporta son regard sur le paquet, et l'ouvrit délicatement. Des chocolats en forme de cœur l'attendaient sagement au fond de la boîte. Il sourit.

- Du chocolat noir…Mon préféré…chuchota-t-il

- Je sais, lui répondit Yuan, sans lever la tête. Je…je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir…

- Et tu as eu raison, déclara Kratos en portant un des chocolats à sa bouche.

Il n'en crut pas ses papilles. C'était…c'était tout bonnement incroyable. La saveur du chocolat explosait dans sa bouche, inondant son palais tel un raz de marée inondant une plage, lui faisant oublier d'un coup tout les goûts affreux qu'il avait eu à subir aujourd'hui (ndla : Pour un récapitulatif des chocolats goûtés pas Kratos, veuillez remonter de quelques paragraphes…). Le chocolat de Yuan avait un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait toutes la différence, un petit quelque chose qui enchantait ses sens… (ndla : Comment ça j'en fait trop ? …Bon, peut-être un peu…Ok, Ok, j'arrête…). Il ferma les yeux pour en apprécier toute la divine saveur.

- C'est bon ?

La voix de Yuan, pas très assurée, ramena Kratos du Nirvana de chocolat vers lequel il s'était envolé…

- Divin, lui répondit le séraphin en prenant un deuxième chocolat. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

- Oui…lui répondit le demi-elfe d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

Kratos l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. Il choisit ce moment pour poser la question qui le taraudait depuis un bon moment…

- …Yuan ?

- Qu..quoi ? fit le concerné, l'air nerveux.

- Ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, commença Kratos pendant que Yuan rougissait à nouveau en prenant peu à peu une teinte proche de celle du coquelicot, tu le pensais vraiment ?

Il ne répondit pas, occupé qu'il était à regarder partout dans sa chambre, en évitant soigneusement son regard. Kratos s'amusa un instant de le voir si paniqué, mais reprit vite son sérieux. Il se rapprocha de lui.

- Yuan ?

Il lui passa un doigt sous le menton, et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il était maintenant face à deux yeux dont le bleu pouvait facilement rivaliser avec la couleur de l'océan. Deux yeux où se lisait un trouble non dissimulé. Kratos décida de jouer cartes sur table.

- Yuan…est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La question était directe, concise.

- Je…hésita Yuan en cherchant à nouveau à s'esquiver, gêné.

Kratos le retint face à lui.

- Réponds moi franchement.

- …Oui.

La seconde d'après, il se plaquait une main devant la bouche, l'air horrifié. Kratos, quant à lui, sentit quelque chose éclater en lui un peu comme une bulle, déversant un flot de bonheur dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Le doute n'était plus permis. Yuan l'aimait. _Il l'aimait._

Yuan semblait à nouveau complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Kratos décida de l'y ramener en lui écartant la main qui cachait sa bouche, et en se rapprochant.

- Ça tombe bien, souffla-t-il, parce que moi aussi…

Et il l'embrassa. Yuan, surpris, ne bougeait plus, plus raide que la justice. Kratos décida de le faire réagir quelque peu en lui caressant les lèvres de sa langue. Il sourit en sentant Yuan se laisser aller dans ses bras.

Il interrompit le baiser quelques secondes plus tard. Il voyait la frustration dans les yeux du demi-elfe, mais il sortit alors d'on ne sait où un petit paquet soigneusement emballé, et, assez nerveux, le donna à Yuan.

- Tiens. C'est ton cadeau de Saint Valentin.

Il se contint difficilement de rougir en voyant le sourire radieux que lui offrit Yuan, et le regarda ouvrir le paquet et découvrir son contenu. Il vit ainsi la surprise se peindre sur les traits de son valentin, et décida de s'expliquer.

- Comme je te sais gourmand, je t'ai pris un peu de tout. Ça te plaît ?

Yuan lui fit à nouveau un grand sourire, et l'embrassa pour le remercier.

- C'est parfait.

* * *

Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'accepte toutes reviews, que ce soit pour des encouragements, des critiques (constructives, il va de soit) ou juste des commentaires sur des petits trucs à ajouter ou à enlever...

A bientôt pour de nouvelles fics !


End file.
